Ruby's Got News
by DarkstarHuntsman
Summary: Ruby has big news that she wants to share with the family. Just something inspired by personal events, and something to celebrate Pride Month. Love is love! Hope you enjoy!


Ruby's foot tapped nervously against the hardwood floor of the family cabin, almost exploding with nervous energy. Her hands shook with nerves and it took everything in her power not to spill the tea in her hand. Her raven-haired girlfriend saw this and silently reached over, squeezing her knee shortly. "Ruby, I love you but you seriously need to knock that off. It's driving me crazy. It's not like there's anything to worry about, who's gonna care?" Ruby laughed nervously and set her teacup down.

"You're right, Blake," Ruby sighed. "I just can't help feel anxious, you know? I mean when you told your parents they were so chill but that's cause your parents are the best. How's my family gonna react?" The Faunus nodded quietly, moving her hand to take the shorter girl's. They sat silently as they waited for the rest of the family to return. Yang and Qrow had been out training together and Weiss had been helping Taiyang cook dinner, silently insisting that any father of Ruby's couldn't possibly make a good enough meal alone. Soon enough, everyone began filing in. Taiyang and Weiss set the four course feast down on the huge dining room table as Qrow and Yang returned from sparring.

"Looks damn good!" Yang chirped with a grin, plopping down at the table and grabbing at a turkey leg in her metallic arm. The heiress whacked her hand away, scoffing at the blonde's gaul. The family ate in silence for a while before Qrow took a swig of his flask and interrupted the silence with a burp. "Okay, so I guess I'll say it. Ruby wanted all of us to have a family dinner together and for the first time in her life she's not talking. What's the big deal?" All color drained from Ruby's face. All she wanted to do was flee. Blake could practically sense the tension and discreetly squeezed her hand again. Ruby nervously cleared her throat.

"Okay so uh… you know just kinda figured we don't get together enough and you know…" By this point even the two Xiao Longs had picked up on Ruby's nervousness and had stopped eating to stare at her.

"Ruby…" Taiyang started quietly. "Whatever's going on, you know you can tell me right? Did something happen? Is it a guy? You're not pregnant are you?" Yang stood up and slammed her fists on the table, startling Weiss.

"I'LL KILL WHOEVER IT IS!" Yang yelled, her eyes flaring red. Weiss sighed and pulled Yang back into her seat.

"Relax, killer," she murmured flatly. Ruby wanted to vanish right there and then but one look at Blake was all it took to steel her nerves again.

"No no that's not it…" Ruby stammered. "I'm not pregnant. Not that I don't like guys, which I do. Not that I ONLY like guys, not that I've dated any guys. I do like guys, want to make that clear, but I uh… it's kinda impossible to get pregnant if you're dating a… girl…" She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the explosion. Her family was silent. Yang cocked her head.

"So… you're a lesbian?" Yang asked.

"She can't be a lesbian, she said she liked guys," Weiss retorted. Ruby shook her head quietly.

"I'm not a lesbian I'm uh… bisexual… and dating Blake…" She murmured. The family froze, turning to face them. Now even Blake was blushing.

"Hi," she said flatly. "I'm her girlfriend." The family and Weiss were silent. Ruby blinked back tears, expecting her family's silence to be indicative of disapproval. After a moment, Taiyang stood and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey hey hey… no need for tears, Ruby. I'm happy you felt safe enough to share this with us." Yang moved in to join the hug as Weiss stood beside her.

"Yeah, Rubes!" Yang said with a comforting smile. "Being bisexual doesn't change anything about you. I'm glad you can be who you truly are. And besides, at least you're dating someone we can trust." Yang jokingly winked at Blake, who nervously chuckled in response. Ruby turned to face Weiss, most nervous about her response. Weiss didn't reply at first, but soon pulled Ruby into a hug of her own.

"Thank you for trusting me," Weiss said softly, hugging the brunette tight. The family hugged it out for a moment before Taiyang noticed that Qrow hadn't said anything or budged from his position at the end of the table.

"Qrow?" Taiyang asked. "You're not going to say anything about what Ruby's shared with us?" Qrow shrugged, taking another swig of his flask.

"What's there to say? I've known for weeks." Ruby and Blake's eyes shot open, causing Qrow to laugh darkly. "A little birdie told me," he joked. "And besides, what's there to say? Love is love, who gives a fuck?" The family shared a small laugh at the scythe-wielder's bluntness before returning to their meal. There were another few moments of quiet before Qrow once again broke the silence.

"I've lost track, we know about Ruby and Blake but do we know about Yang and Elsa over here?" Qrow asked with a grin. Yang and Weiss began to protest before Taiyang, Ruby, and Blake all nodded in agreement.

"You knew?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah," Taiyang replied.

"You're not subtle," Blake continued.

"I walked in on it…" a traumatized-looking Ruby whispered. Weiss dropped her head on the table. Yang laughed nervously.

"So yeah uh… surprise, I'm bi too," Yang replied with a grin. Qrow laughed.

"Must run in the family," he quipped, stealing a glance and a wink at Taiyang.

"OKAY WHO WANTS CAKE?" Taiyang interrupted, running for the kitchen to a chorus of drunken laughter from Qrow.

 **A.N. Just a little something I was inspired to write after coming out as bisexual myself. Also happy Pride Month, everybody! Love is love and I wanted to write a happy little thing to celebrate it. Also decided to dip my toes into some Ladybug and Freezerburn, which I want to explore more if anyone wants. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
